


Like The Air

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Birthday, Drama, Established Relationship, Gift, Gift Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Dick <i>need</i> each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybugkay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladybugkay).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 22, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 22, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 311  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Happy Birthday, [](http://ladybugkay.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladybugkay**](http://ladybugkay.livejournal.com/)! :)

He was like the air  
That Bruce _needed_  
To breathe.

Grace in every move,  
Dick tantalized  
And tempted,  
Flash of light  
And laughter.

Wanting,  
_Needing..._  
Elemental _yearning..._

Wrestling,  
Tumbling,  
Feinting,  
On the mat.

The smell of  
Strawberry shampoo,  
The musky scent  
Of cologne,  
The taste  
Of mint chocolate  
On his lips…

A turn of bare leg,  
Flash of yellow cape,  
Strong thighs leaping  
From roof-to-roof,  
Muscles rippling…

Body close…

…in the Batmobile…  
…under his cape…  
…in his bed…

The Manor is filled  
With light,  
Chasing away  
The shadows…  
The monsters…

Musty corners…  
Swept away,  
Air so fresh.

Flying together…

…on the trapeze…  
…over Gotham…  
…the moon.

Sensuous skin,  
Put on display,  
Driving him _crazy!_

All eyes  
Following him,  
Male and female,  
Wanting what belongs  
To him.

A beautiful smile,  
Silky hair,  
The most perfect ass  
In the world.

All of Dick  
Is a work  
Of art,  
But that _ass..._!

If Dick  
Had been sculpted  
By Michelangelo,  
His ass  
Would have  
Gone down  
In history.

He was…

Strong,  
But smaller.

Wise,  
But younger.

Focused,  
But lighter.

Giving Bruce  
Happiness  
That he’d only  
Dreamed of.

Giving him  
Joy,  
Back when he’d been  
A mere boy,  
Now in a very  
Different way  
As a man.

A veil of darkness  
Had been lifted  
From him.

He hadn’t even known  
He’d been  
Slowly dying…

….without joy.

Bruce loved him,  
So very much.

Loved his smile,  
His laughter,  
Even his  
Gaudy taste  
In clothes.

He wanted,

He _needed..._

Dick is suddenly there,  
Walking down  
The Manor’s hall,  
Brilliant smile  
At seeing him,  
His hunger  
Reflecting  
In beautiful  
Blue eyes.

Dick wants  
And _needs_ ,  
Too.

They clutch  
At each other  
Desperately,  
Mouths meeting,  
Bodies colliding,  
Trying so hard  
To get even closer.

See…  
Beauty.

Hear…  
Moans.

Smell…  
Arousal.

Touch…  
Silken skin.

Taste…  
Essence,  
Sweet  
And hot,  
Like cinnamon.

Trying to  
Breathe,  
_Need..._

Like the air  
To breathe.

_Need..._

Him.


End file.
